Maya Fey
CantFaketheFunk 7. Maya Fey Maya, Phoenix's faithful sidekick. I mentioned earlier that I really do love the patchwork family dynamic of Phoenix and the Fey girls, and in many ways Maya is the glue that holds it together. Really, the relationship between Phoenix and Maya is one of my favorite relationships in probably all of videogaming, and I really do like that the writers establish that the two are hugely important to one another--perhaps even the most important in each others' respective lives... but it's a strictly platonic friendship/sibling relationship, and they don't just fall into the trap of "lol he loves her!!!11" Maya is amusing and cute, and I really do love the banter she and Phoenix have while investigating or while in the courtroom. They tease each other like siblings do, and it's amusing and sort of makes her character a lot more endearing to me. She and Phoenix are very much a straight man / comic duo, and that's part of the reason that the investigation scenes are at least somewhat interesting... at least to me. A common criticism leveled at Maya is that she's immature, but I don't really think I agree with that. Yes, she has childish interests and can be a bit whimsical or carefree, but I don't think that necessarily equates to immaturity. Like we see in 2-4 and PW3, Maya's pretty resilient even when going through quite a bit of stress, and remains so because she knows Pearl is depending on her to stay strong. On the one hand, I feel that this sort of robs us of the chance to see her actually develop some as a character, but on the other I think it really is interesting and kind of sweet. But yeah, I don't really see her as emotionally "immature" despite having some childish tastes (and hell, Edgey likes the Steel Samurai too, so...). To me, the interaction between Phoenix and Maya kind of makes the game what it is in a number of ways, and Maya in general is just a fun, likable character. ---- Cloud and Squall 4th: Maya Fey Appearances: 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-2, 3-3, 3-5 Favorite Quote: "What!? You mean that's the way your hair is naturally!? I thought you had some sort of special "Phoenix Cut" deal with the barber. I mean... You usually only see hair like that in a video game." Favorite Moment: Maya jumps in front of Phoenix when Manfred Von Karma is trying to electrify him I'll talk about Maya on a case by case basis. Because I think that's the best way to talk about her. Maya first appears in case 1-2, and is clearly Mia Fey's sister. But Mia Fey is dead, and Maya is accused of having killed her. What a horrible way to make your first appearance in the game? Already accused of having killed your own sister. Of coruse it's obvious that she didn't do it. But Mia told her not to accept Phoenix as a lawyer if she needed one, unless she wanted a guilty verdict. And so Maya asks Phoenix to ask for Marvin Grossberg. Of course Grossberg denies, and Maya's destiny to join Phoenix Wright in his many adventures is set into place. Phoenix defends Maya to the best of his ability, and eventually removes all doubt from the court system. But then he himself is accused of the crime by one Redd White. And at that point it's Maya's turn to believe in Phoenix Wright. And through evidence, and a little help from Mia herself (as well as Maya), he proves himself not guilty of the crime. After that case, Mia asks Phoenix and Maya to take care of each other, and it's the start of a wonderful relationship. Then begins case 1-3. The Steel Samurai is accused of murder, and Maya can't accept that. He's her favorite character on her favorite television show. Of course when she sees his face for the first time, she thinks it's possible he committed murder- definitely once, maybe twice. Of course she eventually ends up believing in him, and she and Phoenix go to investigate. And when they investigate they run into a crazy case of characters. Including Wendy Oldbag, and Sal Manella. Of course Maya is very excited about getting to see the set of the Steel Samurai for herelf. Maya is a big fan of the Steel Samurai and challenges Cody Hackins to some trivia. She later helps with Cody by channeling Mia, who can deal with Cody very well. She and Penny become friends over the case as well. In the first game, 1-4 is where Maya really shines though. It's during that case, that she helps Phoenix with Edgeworth's case. It's also in this case that Maya meets Larry for the first time, and Larry seems smitten with her (stupid Larry...) Maya also shows her tendency to be a little naive in this case. Especially with her belief in Gorudy. But it's not until she and Phoenix go to the archives to find out more on DL-6 that she has what I consider her best moment in the series. When she jumps in front of Phoenix to protect him (and subsequently grabs the bullet Von Karma is holding), she shows how much she truly cares about Nick, and how much she trusts him. It's a truly wonderful moment. Of course later in this case, Maya goes into Emo mode, and feels worthless, but luckily Nick knocks her out of it, by showing that she grabbed the bullet, and saved the case. Then Maya vows to come back and help Nick out after her training is done. Of course that wouldn't be for a while. Though Maya doesn't appear in 1-5, Ema seems to remind Phoenix a lot of Maya. Including her relationship with her own sister. And there, Nick is able to see a truly happy ending, that Maya and Mia never got to have. Now on to case 2-2. Maya's first appearance in the 2nd game. Where Nick and Maya work together for the first time since the first game. Of course, once again Maya is accused of Murder. And this time the prosecutor is Franziska Von Karma. It's also here where you meet Pearl Fey, who gives you Maya's Magatama. You also meet Maya's evil Aunt Morgan Fey. This is the second time in the series Maya is accused of murder, but it's not the last. Nor is it the worst thing to happen to her in the 2nd game. Case 2-3, Nick takes Maya and Pearl to the circus. Which is a rather nice move for someone who rarely gets paid by his clients. Of course Maya loves going to the Berry Big Circus, and loves watching Maximillion Galactica perform his magic tricks. But then a murder occurs, and it's Maya once again that wants to represent the client. Of course she's a bit disappointed to learn that Max is nothing more than a country bumpkin named Billy Bob Johns. Maya helps Phoenix deal with Moe and his bad jokes, and tells a few of her own. Her obsession with burgers is also stated here. Though it probably was mentioned earlier, I remember it here best of all. Case 2-4 is where Maya goes through her 2nd biggest ordeal in the series. She's kidnapped by DeKiller. And it's because of this that Phoenix takes Matt Engarde as a client. But even though she's kidnapped, she wants Nick to get Engarde a guilty verdict. Because she believes in the same things that Nick does. At the same time she always believes that Nick will come and save her. She always believes in him, more than anybody else does. More than his clients. More than Mia. More than anybody. And it's really quite touching how much she believes in him. And she believes in him for good reason- because he will be there for her. Then we have the third game in the series. My first. It wasn't until 3-2 that I met Maya, and it's then that she's actually the... victim?! Well not of murder of course. The urn that was stolen belonged to her family, and she expects Nick to help her get it back. Of course he does help her out, and even takes on the supposed thief, which Maya supports. Which is really nice of her, since it was her item that was stolen. Thankfully it was returned in the end. Ahh then we have case 3-3. Where Maya takes a job for the first time. Which brings me to one of the things I really love about Maya. Like Gumshoe, she likes to spend Nick's money! Which he doesn't seem to have a whole lot of. But Maya takes a job at Tres Bien, which helps Nick figure out a lot of things. It also indirectly helps him talk with a witness- Victor Kudo. With the outfit, Maya channels Mia, who helps Nick talk to him. Also this is the case where she comes up with the name Xin Eohp. She also wonders if she had an evil double or not, which I thought was kind of funny. One would think the tigre would've had Viola pose as Maya, but I suppose not. Then finally we have 3-5. The case where she's the intended victim of a murder plot. The case where she goes missing, and we see just how much Nick cares for her. And just how much she trusts him. That when she asks Mia for help, Mia tells her not to worry, that Nick will take care of everything. It's such a heartwarming moment really. Because she knows she can trust Nick more than anything else. Even though it's Godot that saves her in the end. It's also here that she is accused of murder again. Though this time by the dead Dahlia Hawthorne who doesn't know it, but has possessed Maya Fey. When Maya comes to, she tries to protect Godot. Because she believes that he was truly trying to help out. She doesn't believe he did anything but protect her. Though Godot doesn't seem to think that way. He seems to realize how selfish he was that he didn't go to Nick for help. The one person Maya needed more than anything. The one person Maya trusted more than anything. ---- Naye745 3. Maya Fey geez what the hell is it with all of you and Maya? Maya is like your little sister, and she's ridiculous but loveable, and it's impossible to hate her. (unless you're 90% of board 8 apparently) I thought her whole deal at the end of 3-5 at the end is kind of silly but 2-4 is the defining case for me, because I realized how much I cared about Maya and especially how much Phoenix cared about Maya. Maybe that's why you all don't give 2-4 so much credit, cause you hate Maya and don't give a damn if she dies. Heartless bastards. Anyway, yeah...Maya is this high on both principle and likeability. So stop complaining. :D ---- Paratroopa1 7. Maya Fey Well, it's Maya. What is there to say about her? They've tried to replace her over the years with Ema and Pearl and Trucy but she remains the classic and the greatest "awkwardly young female partner who follows you around mostly for moral support". I never felt all THAT attached to her at first, to be honest, until case 1-5 came along and she left and Ema came in and I was like "oh, Ema's not as cool as Maya. Hey, I kind of miss Maya now." In fact, I think the game is somewhat lacking in Maya cases. Way too often she's off doing something else and is either completely not seen or not in the spotlight for most of the case (back in Kurain for 1-5, incarcerated for murder accusations in 2-2, kidnapped in 2-4, trapped inside a building in 3-5), and in a couple other cases Pearl's around most of the time and takes away some of the spotlight. 1-3, 1-4, 2-3, and 3-3 are really the only cases where it's just Phoenix and Maya kinda hanging out, and I think Phoenix and Maya's humorous banter is really at its best when Maya's life isn't in danger and Pearl's not around. And don't even get me started on how Trucy is no replacement for Maya. Trucy is okay, but she's shallow, uninteresting, and way too much of a Mary Sue. As much as Maya is just the obligatory female sidekick, she has some of the deepest character development in the series (1-2, 2-2, 3-5) and until Trucy can match that she'll never be quite the same. ---- SSBM_Guy 4. Maya Fey Case(s): 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-2, 3-3, 3-5 Yeah...I got, like, the most generic Top 4 for a PW list ever...Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, and Detective Dick Gumshoe. Eh...it was inevitable. So...the Top 4 starts off with Maya Fey. Yeah. A lot of people hate Maya, but Maya is awesome, dammit. >_> Much better than her sister. Easily. Maya's main role in the games is the investigation partner/defense aide in court. Well...she's also sort of a damsel-in-distress in 4 of the cases, but...<_< Well...let's see...when you first see Maya, it's in the Case 1-2 opening. It has her speaking to Mia...right before the murder. And then after that, she is shown as a nameless character and is accused of murder. Yeah...Maya isn't too good in Case 1-2. Hmm...well...Maya doesn't do much in Investigation 1...or Trial 1. She's sorta better in Investigation 2 and Trial 2. But yeah...Case 1-2 is a pretty bad case for Maya. She truly shines in the...er..."filler" cases. Yeah...she's the main thing that cases the filler cases to be pretty awesome. For instance, Case 1-3. Really...without Maya, this case would be pretty dull and boring. Maya's interaction with all the characters is what makes it shine. This basically works for most of the filler cases...as in Case 1-3, 2-3, 3-2, and 3-3. Though, she's pretty entertaining in 2-1, as well. She's also really good in the other cases...but that's aside from the point. Ahem...Maya is just awesome. She's hilarious and without her, the game wouldn't be near as entertaining. Now...in the more serious cases...Maya can be pretty serious. This is shown in Case 1-2, 2-2, and 2-4. Yeah. So, despite her attitude, she can be quite serious when she needs to be. And her involvement in 2-4 was just amazing. Without Maya...2-4 wouldn't be, like, half as good. Yeah, Engarde would still be guilty and that would be still a pretty tense moment. However...Phoenix would just let Engarde be guilty and get it over with. Yeah, it would cause damage to his reputation...that's about it. But the thing about Case 2-4 is that Phoenix can't simply let Engarde get the Guilty verdict. And the reason why he can't is simple: Maya Fey. Yeah...no Maya Fey would just completely ruin Case 2-4 and won't make it nearly as good. But since Maya was there, the case was much more dramatic and much more awesome. That's why it's such a great case. Yeah...there's not much to talk about Maya. She appears in way too many cases for me to talk about a certain thing, but the main reasons why Maya is so great is simply because she's just so humorous and makes investigation a lot more fun. Not to mention most of the serious cases revolve around her...aside from 3-4 and 1-5. Yes...this includes 1-4. After all...Phoenix would have lost in Case 1-4 if it weren't for Maya. Maya saves you not once...but twice in Case 1-4. And without any help from Deus Ex Machina Mia. Awww yeah. Maya did her epic outburst in Case 1-4. That was perhaps the biggest moment for Maya there. All the help Maya did before this was to channel Deus Ex Machina Mia and let her do her...well...deus ex machina hax. So...right. Where was I...Maya yelled out in court. Just when the trial was over and Edgeworth was declared Guilty...Maya yells out. She yells at Lotta to testify. Though, this leads to Maya going into contempt of court...but it was worth it. Phoenix finds the contradiction and stalls for another day. And it's all because of Maya. Yeah, Maya sacrifice putting herself in jail just to save Edgeworth. And at the best time, too. That was just...wow. And, of course, the other moment that Maya saves Phoenix in Case 1-4 is when she takes the bullet from von Karma. Hmm...I already said how she was like in Case 2-4. And like I said...no Maya means Case 2-4 wouldn't be nearly as epic, dramatic, or awesome. So, yeah. She's pretty big in Case 2-4. Now...Case 3-5. That's when Maya is just...augh. Completely out of character. I didn't like Maya at all in Case 3-5. Yeah...Maya is, once again, in trouble and was considered dead until Trial 2. However...Maya just didn't act right at all. First of all, her mother died. Right in front of her eyes. And now...there she is. Defending the person who killed her mother. The same mother she hasn't seen in, like, 17 years or so. I think Maya would just do whatever to get Godot guilty. Yeah...I guess she knew Godot saved her life, but I still think that she shouldn't be defending Godot so much. Also, they said that she needed to be strong in front of Pearl but really. Come on. I still can't get over that she acts completely normal despite seeing her mother die right in front of her. So...yeah. I guess that's about it. Short write-up, I know. But I can't really talk about Maya that much. Hmm...if I had to rank how awesome Maya was in each game...I would say PW1 Maya > PW2 Maya > PW3 Maya. Yeah...Case 3-5 just completely ruined Maya for me. And Maya's best trial moment was easily her outburst...hell, that could be her best moment in all of PW. In any case...yeah. Not much to talk about Maya until sounding like a broken record...just saying the same things over and over again. I guess that's why I prefer Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Gumshoe to Maya. They don't act the same in every single case...especially Edgeworth. Yeah...that's all, I guess. ---- transience 10. Maya Fey - at first, I didn't like this girl. she's childish and irritating (and her endless energy doesn't help matters), and just.. argh. - but as time goes on, I like her more and more, and now when I go back and play old cases I like her more then too. she used to be probably around 35-40 for me, but she's shot up a lot since PW3 came out. I think they just write her better - I really enjoyed her role in 3-3, she was just fun. - best moment: her outburst after the guilty verdict in 1-4 that gets Lotta to change her testimony - I don't really like how they wrote her in 3-5. three games of hype about her mother and then she just kinda sits there in shock, defending Godot to his death. not very Maya-like, I think she'd be more likely to absolutely flip. I didn't really mind *that* much, it just seemed out of character. but yeah, I like Maya a good amount now. ---- WiggumFan267 11. Maya Fey Oh dear, oh dear. What do you say about Maya? Through thick and through thin at the evry least, she's always there, ready to help, at Phoenix's side. Ok, so maybe not always *HELP*, but perhaps to cause him grief, amusement, aid, or facepalms. I didn't like Maya that much on my very first play of PW1, but that's changed ever since... well, my second play. I guess Maya comes off a bit too much like Pearl at first. Like, when she's introduced to you, she's pretty shy, which given what we know about Morgan and etc etc, how Pearl acts in 3-5, but that whole face may have put me off a bit. It doesn't last long in 1-2. But even when she becomes friendlier, she doesn't really extend out to Phoenix more I feel until JFA begins (or with 2-2). In the rest of PW (or at least cases 3 and 4…) Maya is friendlier, like I said, but I don’t really notice as strong a connection between them until JFA, but either way, Maya is a fun presence to have around, especially in 1-3; in her Steel Samurai excitement, her bewilderment at him not knowing what the trading cards are (and apparently every single other person in the case knows the rage), her mischievous side begins to show, and her humor kicks in more. In case 4, she’s also pretty much the same excitable Maya. So, in JFA, cases 2, 3, and 4, we REALLY get into the swing of things. She finds herself on trial again in 2-2, and man, what a whacked out murder case this is. It clearly looked like no one else could have POSSIBLy done it at all, and yet Phoenix still believes in Maya, as he always had (even note he did in 1-2) to get to the bottom of the case, despite Maya being under a channel and covered in blood. Of course, he never truly doubts any client of his except Matt, but I felt in 2-2, that it looked more like any other case that Maya was screwed. The events that happened are *almost* on par with 2-3’s ridiculosity (excuse the Redd White word), but they’re much more awesome as you explore what REALLY happened in that room. And naturally, Maya’s and Pearl’s connection helped Phoenix first reach out to Pearl, and Pearl’s testimony (her eventually telling the truth for Maya, though she didn’t realize it) helped set Maya free. 2-3 is more Maya silliness akin to 2-2, and I could go into detail here, but it’s only 2-3 who cares? So, into 2-4 I launch. Maya is kidnapped. Oh no! And now everyone is out caring for her. Phoenix is incredibly broken up about this to the point where its incredibly distracting for him to concentrate while out of court, and even in court, he has a lot of trouble, is much more nervous than usual, and even completely breaks down when he thinks all hope is lost, his connection with Maya probably here being the strongest of any case in the entire series. Pearl too is extremely broken up by all this, and bawls uncontrollably every time it’s brought up. Edgeworth and Gumshoe are enraged that this all happened to and are willing to help Phoenix and Pearl go to great lengths to help save Maya. Hell, even de Killer seems to understand Phoenix’s plight. And who deals with the whole situation the best? Maya, the kidnapped! The scene where you just see her writing the letter has her incredibly cheery, she knows Engarde is guilty and yet she still wants you to get a guilty, even though she knows what it means for her, which is pretty damn valiant. And the scene where you control her and get into her mind is pretty awesome too, and gives you another look at how close Nick is to her. And finally, there’s obviously, “the fourth piece of evidence”. Enough said. I’ve only played through TaT once, so I probably won’t recall a lot of it well ,especially 3-5 (I’m going to have so much trouble with Godot’s writeup…), but let’s give it a brief overview. I don’t really have that much to say except that Maya seems as or more comfortable with Nick than she was in JFA (and Pearls a lot more). Not much to say for 3-2 or 3-3. I should also note here though that for sisters, I don’t see Maya and Mia having that much in common, personality-wise which is kind of odd, because the writers seemed to generally be good at that kind of thing. But one thing they do share is this driving force… maybe even a simple curiosity to know what really happened, something that it feels like can be seen in Maya, Mia, and Phoenix. 3-5, well… I can say the same things as 2-4, with the whole sense of urgency, everyone fighting for Maya, etc… and it’s good… except that I really don’t like the way Maya acted at the end of 3-5… it just seemed so distant and she wanted to shut herself out to save Godot… btu she should know better than that, almost like she learned nothing from being with Phoenix all this time… perhaps it was the long-ass time she spent in the cave that affected her this way, desperate to protect him, but still, she should have known to trust Phoenix so that whole last part of the trial didn’t need to happen, at least, not in the way it did. I think this may be the general reason why she just missed the Top 10… Apparently, being Kurainian, Maya is very out of touch with things (as seen in stronger example of this; Pearl), but still, we see Maya acting “normally” (as normally as you can describe her anyway), but really only with Phoenix, as its clear Phoenix is the person she’s most comfortable around, perhaps besides Mia and Pearl. With Phoenix, she feels she can show her lighter, kookier, silly side. And when she’s in trouble, a la 2-4 and 3-5, she becomes scared, yes, but still with her humor when she’s thinking about Phoenix. The thought of her friend was what helped her to survive and get through both these times, and there’s no way she obviously could have made it without his physical doings, but there’s also no way she could have done it without her mental image of him. They’re there to support each other, Phoenix to help and be a friend to Maya; Maya to be a friend to Nick, and give him that silly hamBURger or spaGHEtti or stepladder humor to keep him from losing his cool and to provide cheery moral support, cuz deep down, Phoenix probably enjoys as much as we enjoying watching him suffer through it…. Ok, well maybe not ALL the time, but you know what I mean. *phew* ---- Leonhart4 4. Maya Fey The Good: Maya's just a great sidekick. Investigations would be horribly boring without her "insight" into things. She's still just a child at heart. She's one of those characters I've come to appreciate to a greater extent with replays of the cases. I think she's pretty underrated around these parts. I think Maya's just hilarious most of the time, and her relationship with Phoenix is a great one. They never feel the need to push it into a dating relationship, which is nice, but they work great together. I've heard some people say Trucy is better than Maya because Trucy never has sad moments like Maya does. I think Maya's moments where she's struggling or sad make her a more compelling character, and it's understandable when she does have those moments anyway. Maya's gone through some tough times, but she's a strong woman. She's a flawed character, but as I said, I think those flaws make her a compelling character. The Best: I personally think Maya is at her best in the epic cases. In 1-4, it was her outburst that caused Lotta's testimony to change and saved the day, and it was her jumping at von Karma that enabled them to get the decisive evidence to win. In 2-4, I loved it when Phoenix found the letter from Maya that told him to get Engarde declared guilty, no matter what, even though that would obviously cost her her life if that were to happen. In 3-5, she struggles with defending Godot but eventually comes clean. Some people have a problem with this, but I dunno why. I thought it was great! I just wish we knew what happened to her between 3-5 and 4-0! The Bad: Sometimes Maya can be a bit too dependent on others to help get her out of binds, particularly Mia. She doesn't seem to have a great deal of confidence in herself to get things done, which is something that was explored in 1-4. She gets into trouble way too often, too, but I guess it can be expected considering her position as the heir to the Kurain Tradition. The Worst: I think the thing that annoys me about Maya at times is when she's being a mooch to Phoenix, making him pay for Lotta's film and stuff like that. This is kind of a small thing though. I can't say that there's anything I actively dislike about her. Category:Fictional characters